


Taking Root

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Like 'plants grow from people’s bodies' type of body horror, Plants, grass, mild body horror, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Is this what Scar meant by transforming the shopping district? Is this what he had in mind when he said that he’d bring grass to them all? You can barely recognize the shops anymore. The mycelium is gone, but the shopping district isovergrown.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Taking Root

It’s green.

The entire shopping district is covered in green.

Scar sighs as he looks on from his balcony, the sun rising in the distance. 

He did well. H.E.P. did very, very well.

Deep down Scar knew, of course. You can’t get rid of grass once it’s taken root. It takes more, much more than a few blocks of mycelium to drive it out.

Grass is invasive.

Scar glides down the balcony, landing on the concrete path in front of the Town Hall. Small blades of grass are poking through the cracks, and Scar smiles at them. They’re so stubborn, not even stone can hold them back. They’re covering the entire shopping district and _still_ they find ways to grow elsewhere.

Walking his daily route through the district, Scar takes note of all the grass he sees. Chunks of it filling the spaces between shops, patches of it peeking through the roads, and even a few blades growing in between the bricks of some buildings.

Grass is persistent.

A gentle breeze blows past, rustling each and every single blade of grass. It’s alive. The shopping district is _alive._

Scar keeps walking, smiling at the flowers that have started to grow since the grass came. At the sugarcane that lines the edges of the island, at the bamboo that has spread even faster than Scar ever could have imagined. Even wheat has started to grow, providing the hermits with nutrients at a moment’s notice, should they ever need it.

Another cold breeze. Scar laughs at the way it tickles the grass in his hair.

It’s funny how nobody noticed, he thinks. Even _he_ didn’t notice it until it had grown considerably.

Everybody was so occupied with the mycelium, that they didn’t notice the grass. Scar supposes it’s because the mycelium stood out against everything. The purple clashed against the colors of the shopping district, and people fought back. The resistance members were examined thoroughly, but in the meantime the grass was left to grow.

And grow it did.

When Scar finally saw what was happening, the other members of the H.E.P. had already taken root as well. It explains why they didn’t point anything out to him, if he thinks about it now. He chuckles. No wonder Beesuma was so attracted to their cause.

The azure bluets that have started covering Keralis’ arms. Hundreds of bright little flowers, Xisuma was _smitten._ The daisies that started popping up all over his body, and the long stems of cornflowers that crept up his limbs. Brilliantly blue flowers budding at their highest points.

Keralis adores the attention it gets him. Everywhere he goes, more flowers pop up from the ground in due time. Xisuma is more than willing to help him spread his pollen all around the shopping district, more flowers taking root and starting to bloom every single day. It truly is beautiful. Eye-catching. Captivating.

Scar walks past a patch of daisies, weaving through a maze of bamboo stalks. It reminds him of Bdubs. Of the way his skin looked, leaves like scales wrapped around his limbs, making him stronger. Scar didn’t think anything of it until Bdubs accidentally got caught in a redstone contraption and had his entire arm chopped clean off.

Barely any liquid seeped from the wound, and within a week his arm had grown anew.

Scar makes it to an area where the wheat has grown particularly tall. The soft morning breeze rustles the plants, their sounds soothing to his ears. It sounds just like False. Just like Tango.

The ears and bristles of wheat that had grown from their heads, gradually replacing their hair. The plants bounced up and down when they would walk, brushing against each other, leaving kernels and seeds everywhere they went. Whenever Scar heard the sound of wheat rustling in the wind, he knew that Tango and False had come up with a fun new idea to further the H.E.P. agenda.

The ground is so fertile here. Scar supposes the mycelium was good for _one_ thing, at least.

Scar wades through the field, wishing he didn’t have to step on any of it to get to the sugarcane at the edge of the island. He wishes he could still smell the sweet, sweet aroma that would fill his nose as he came here. 

Just like Cub, the sugarcane plants stand proudly, their long leaves extended towards the sky. Working ever so diligently to convert the world’s resources into something new. 

Grass always finds a way.

Scar stands still. He takes in the sunlight, now shining down on him from above. It’s quiet, but it’s peaceful. 

He can feel it breathing. He can feel each blade of grass, working to produce oxygen. The air truly tastes cleaner, now. He can feel every flower budding, growing underground, still waiting to sprout, to bloom. He can feel the wind blowing through the bamboo, the heat of the sun on his leaves. How _deep_ his roots extend, connecting him to the furthest corners of the island.

Scar wants nothing but the best for the hermits. He feels it is his duty as their mayor. To bring life to the island. To provide them with everything they need to survive. They’re just doing what they know best. Growing. Thriving. Mycelium only decomposes. Mycelium means death. Grass means life. 

Their roots climbed down the walls of the H.E.P building, slowly. Their leaves reached up and out, and their flowers bloomed under the sunlight. The resistance kept cutting them down, but they always grew back. Their roots have dug into the soil. Their seeds are everywhere.

It’s only a matter of time. A balance between life and death. A balance between grass and mycelium. Consuming each other, growing from each other. 

Scar smiles.

Grass always wins.

He knows it will.

Scar feels alive. The entire island feels _alive._ He feels at home, sharing this space with everybody else. 

Together they truly made something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This has to be the fastest I've ended up with a final product from scratch! 
> 
> I shared this idea and Leopardmask sent me [this song,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRZ739wbh68) which further helped inspire me & set the mood of this piece c:
> 
> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
